Best of Friends
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Devil Survivor 2: Three childhood friends who promised to be together forever spirals into the chaos called Murder. All because one of them strayed, falling in love with another... One of them hatches a plan and enters into silent madness. Now that the stage has been set, the reader has to find out who is the murderer and who is the mastermind in the case.
1. Emerging Problem

Italicized words and underlined words are for two people: The eventual murderer and the knowing third-party.

* * *

 _Saying nothing,_

"Daichi!" Io called out, looking at the brunet having a lively conversation with a female albino. She frowned slightly, looking at the male who simply ignored her calls. Her friend named Hibiki realized this and went over to thwack Daichi on the shoulders. Pointing at Io's direction, Daichi, Hibiki and the new girl hurriedly went over. Daichi apologized, bowing his head. "Sorry about that Io. I just met an old friend. Io meet Miyako Hotsuin. She's the sister of Yamato."

 _I bit my lip_

"Greetings Io Nitta. I heard so much about you from Shijima." The female bowed. Wearing a black dress, the teen had pale skin and purple eyes. Io also bowed, returning the smile she saw from Miyako. "I see. Hi Miyako. Can I borrow Daichi first? We really need to study for our exams right Daichi?"

 _I really wanted you to stop_

"I understand. I also have to go and find for my air-headed classmate. See you later then Shijima." Miyako's voice was sweet and innocent. Turning around, Io watches her leave as two teens converse. Facing Hibiki with a goofy smile, Daichi pulls out a thumbs-up at the raven. The raven was also watching Miyako leave, a frown visible. Hibiki asked in an annoyed face. "What were you doing with Miyako-chan, Daichi? I thought we were going to review for our exam...?"

 _Although I saw you walk with her,_

"Dude! I think this is my moment!" That made both teens surprised. Hibiki looked at the side, lighting blue eyes staring at Io. Io was always sensitive about this sort of topics. Looking back at the scarf teen, Hibiki replied back in a humorous hint, "Daichi. Don't forget about her over-protective brother. Though he might not look healthy, I swear to Byakko's name that he will hunt you down with his massive yakuza influence all around Japan and who knows? Different parts of the world."

 _Yet I merely gazed at you._

"You-You sure Daichi? I-I mean... You just met her today right?" Io asked with a stutter. Daichi thinks it's because of his sheer randomness. However, Daichi had to do a little confession to make. These two are his best of friends. They've been best friends ever since daycare. Looking at his friends, Hibiki doesn't seem to like the idea of him and Miyako while Io was too speechless to show any other emotion.

 _I didn't want to get left behind._

"Okay guys. Miyako and I go way back in Elementary. We were pen pals that turned to playmates in the local arcade. We stopped meeting each other before I went to high school since her parents wanted her to go to China." Daichi explained. Hibiki and Io nodded, both seems to have understood the context. Daichi sighed, "Good. So can you guys help me out in my studies? I really need to impress her and persuade her that gaming won't affect anyone's studies."

 _I shouldn't cry, but I really want to..._

"Fine, but don't go without telling us next time. Though impressing people has always been Hibiki's job. See how easy Hibiki makes the tests look." Io accused with a pout. Hibiki just laughed, denying the allegations. Daichi also didn't believe the teen, making a raspberry sound. While the trio walked together, discussing the topics to be tackled for the exam...

 **Someone was plotting a murder.**

* * *

Guys, your task will be to monitor the characters and who will be the murderer at the end of the story. Akai-kami and I have formulated this, she's very gruesome yet comedic type of author... Also influenced some of my stories with her innuendos that I have yet to figure. ;n;


	2. Fixed Characters

_You disappeared into the distance_

"Hibiki what are you doing with my phone?!" Daichi complained angrily, snatching his phone away from his friend. Hibiki was silent, aggravating the brunet further. Checking his phone, he saw it was on the phone call logs. Before Daichi could say anything, Hibiki asked. "Do you love Miyako, Daichi?

 _Without me knowing,_

"Ah!" Daichi got surprised with the question and went shy. Hibiki continued to stare at him, blank azure eyes bore through the neon yellow scarf. Daichi rubbed the back of his head. Ever since he went to hang out with Miyako, Hibiki turned rather sour nowadays. Daichi didn't know what to say. "Well... I kind of... Don't say it to anyone but... Uh... I think I do... You know?... Love her. She's just... Amazing and perfect."

 _Leaving me behind…_

"Does she reciprocate your feelings?" Hibiki's question made the teen cheer up to a great magnitude. Nodding quickly, Daichi whispered excitedly. "She hadn't said anything, but I think I'm close. I mean. I've raised my grades, performed and participated on a lot of activities, got a begrudging approval from Yamato but not from their parents so you get the idea-"

 _I can't see you anymore,_

"No. Your love won't become possible Daichi. I won't let you do this." Hibiki stated in a cold tone. Daichi gaped at him in shock. Why would his best friend do that? He thought they were friends. "What is your problem? I thought we were cool with this?!"

 _My time with you might end soon…_

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." The raven muttered and walked away. Bumping against Io, the books she was carrying fell to the ground. Daichi went over to help her as Hibiki continued his stroll.

 _The ground slowly gave way._

* * *

"Ah. Daichi! I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Io bowed her head. Daichi was looking at the other side, wondering what the raven has been drinking lately. His friend was the silent-action type. He rarely got agitated over anything. Being the vice-president of the Student Council, Hibiki followed his president faithfully. The same president who is the brother of Miyako, Yamato Hotsuin. Daichi scratched his head, groaning in frustration. "I bet Yamato told Hibiki to do this, knowing that overprotective sis-con."

 _Just like always,_

"You have a point there." Io hugged her books in one arm while the other was touching the side of her face. Walking side by side with Daichi, Io looks at Daichi's direction. "And I heard from some of Yamato fan girls that he's matching Miyako with his childhood friend Alcor."

 _I know something was happening…_

"That douche." Daichi leaned his head back. Io giggled at his antics. Looking outside, Io halted and asked Daichi to come with her. Upon closer inspection from beyond the window, Daichi's heart sank. There was Miyako talking happily with a white haired man wearing a white polo shirt. Io doesn't notice this and commented. "That must be Alcor. He does fit the description – White hair, thick eye lashes, always seen smiling around his close friends and very stylish. Oh I forgot. He's also very talented."

 _That something might end soon…_

"I will not give up! I am not a coward." Daichi announced, turning pumped. Walking out, Io chases after the brunet asking him what he's going to do. Daichi responded. "To get better of course! I can't lose to him. I'll show Yamato my determination."

 _So I watch you from afar, crying, shaking…_

"…" Without both of the teens knowing, Hibiki was behind one of the rooms as they conversed. Eyes closed, a white sash was gripped tightly. Flexing the hand in the air, the raven felt the fabric fall to the ground. Cerulean blue eyes opened, opening the door to leave the room…

 **Who do you think is the murderer?**

* * *

If a person is able to PM me the correct sequence of how the murder had occurred, I will add a pairing of his/her choice. (P.S. I rated this as K+ added that my co-worker is innocent so let's not add some mature content. *wink*) -Akai-kami


	3. Case Setting

I thought we promised no additional pairings, Akai-kami? Sorry, she and I are having a minor conflict in views... -_-

* * *

 _Only time passes,_

"I heard so much about you from my friend Yamato. Nice to meet you Hibiki Kuze." Alcor greeted, leaning his face on the palm of his hand. Daichi, Io, Hibiki and Yamato was also there in the room. Io was reading her book while Daichi waited nervously, glancing once in a while at a white door. Yamato remained calm, writing his paperwork yet halted when he heard Alcor mention his name. "We are not friends, only acquaintances. Do not trust his words in its whole context Kuze. Alcor tends to confuse all of my allies as he considers them his enemies."

 _Pulling me to move along without you_

"I certainly do not act that way." Alcor interjected, frowning a little as he saw the raven finally look up from his paperwork. Alcor continues, "You're just angry I stole your coffee yesterday. We are friends."

 _To the eventual end._

"Stealing coffee from your friend? That sounds pretty close to me…" Io put her book higher to hide her blushing face. Alcor and Yamato wondered what was the matter until the brunet asked. "So Alcor visits Yamato and they usually do something together... Behind closed doors huh?"

' _Are we still friends?'_

"Pfftt!" The raven was on the middle of drinking when he heard that. Spilling it downward to avoid the finished paperwork, Hibiki felt the hot sting of the liquid. Standing up, Hibiki hurriedly went to the comfort room. Yamato also went out to assist his vice-president. Daichi looked around in shock, wondering what just happened. Io buried herself deeper to her chair, while Alcor laughed lightly.

* * *

 _I wonder if you'll be all right?_

"Nitta-san. I assure you, we have done nothing of that sort. I was actually wondering if Yamato and your friend was the one doing so… Seeing that he often came back home late." Alcor covered his mouth, looking sad. This time, it was Daichi who slowly stared at the albino. "I miss our chess games…"

 _Without us by your side,_

"Uh…Alcor. I don't think you should be worrying about that. Hibiki is asexual." Daichi saw Alcor look at him confoundedly. "Yeah. I'm serious. Hibiki can't feel any feelings, urges or whatever sexual. Like that one time we watched some porn together, I saw no boner at all- Oh crud. I remembered that your family is strict. You wouldn't know any of this. Just forget everything I said."

 _The way home is dark._

"No. It's okay. I'm happy to know that you're an open person. Yet…" Alcor smiled and turned to Io who was now using the table to read her book. "Is it alright talking about such matters with your female friend present in the room? Does it not feel uncomfortable?"

"Nah. Right from the start, me, Hibiki and Io are always honest with each other." Daichi was still attentively focused at the door as if waiting for someone to come out. "We promised, through thick or thin, we'd help each other even in hard times."

 _ **I'd like to believe that.**_

"That's nice." Alcor replied and heard the door open. Yamato and Hibiki went back in the room, but something seems off. "Yamato… Why did you lend your favorite jacket to Kuze? I thought you didn't want germs infecting it…"

 _In the light of day_

"Yamato said it was a spare. Right Yamato?" Hibiki mentioned, looking at his authority. Yamato nodded, sitting back down on his leather chair. Hibiki noticed Alcor eyed Yamato suspiciously, Hibiki smiled. "Want to wear the jacket next Alcor? I'm sure Yamato wouldn't mind."

 _I realize that_

"I would certainly mind Kuze. Do not test my benevolence or I will make your incoming college life a living hell." Yamato uttered in a low voice, freaking Hibiki out. Raising both hands, Hibiki recovered and had a smile with a raised eyebrow on his face. "I understand Chief. Thank you for your once-in-a-lifetime altruistic behavior towards your subordinate."

 _Without everyone_

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Yamato now had his eyes on Hibiki who was still smiling cheerfully. Hibiki replied with a playful tone. "No Chief~ All I did was hail your not-so-good deed few minutes ago."

 _I'm all alone._

"Kuze…" Alcor chuckled, watching the attitude of his friend and so-called subordinate. Yamato was never this dynamic in the manor, always so cold and strict. Alcor wanted to test something out. Since he was sitting beside Hibiki, Alcor went over and swung his arm over the man's shoulder. Alcor noticed Yamato turn a bit tense. "I wish to get to know you better Kuze-san. Do you mind if I were to have a sleepover in your place?"

 _I shouldn't cry, but I really want to…_

"Heh. How predictable Yamato." Alcor said, removing his arm just in time to dodge the incoming sharped pencil thrown at him. Looking behind, Alcor whistled. "You're getting better in throwing projectiles Yamato. This is quite a discovery, I may say."

 _All I see in my future_

"Dude. I think he's learning to be sarcastic because of you." Daichi realized with sweat drop. Hibiki looked at Daichi and shrugged, giving the 'It's-not-my-Fault-I'm-persuasive' expression.

 _Is loneliness…_

"But I'm serious about the sleepover. I just ran away from home due to some complicated matters…" Alcor confessed with a smile still on his face. Daichi couldn't believe his ears. The man actually had a rebellious streak... Must be because of puberty and strict mother/father/grandparents.

 _Another one disappeared into the distance,_

"Sure. You can hang out for a while. Mom and Dad are usually out." Hibiki answered back. Daichi nearly wanted to face palm. A spoiled rich kid who has a strict family coming over to a middle-class kid with absent parents. The brunet knows this won't end well and it seems Yamato is envious? 'What?'

 _Leaving me behind._

The peculiar white door opens, making all occupants look at that direction. There, Miyako emerged in a simple yellow sundress with matching hairclip. Simple yet elegant, Daichi thought with a smile. Miyako smiled at them shyly before asking. "I'm done dressing. How do I look?"

 _Yet again,_

"Miyako-chan's so beautiful~ Is this for the JS Prom next month?" Io asked, a small smile with eager eyes was on the brunette's face which made Miyako smile back gratefully. Hibiki didn't comment, looking at the guys' expressions. Yamato seems to be used to seeing his sister dress up, still writing his paperwork. Daichi was gaping like a fish again, earning the scarf wonder a block of unopened chocolate bar on the head. While Alcor, he was watching everyone with interest. First thing that comes into mind when Hibiki gained eye contact from the 'engaged' man, especially when the same man smiled back at him. 'Creepy.'

 _I feel that 'something…'_

"Oh yes. Kuze. Organize the men, we need to start preparing for that event." Yamato muttered, making Hibiki wonder whether the man was still focused on his work when two females are talking about who to dance for that special night. "We need to plan a proposal and submit it to the principal."

 _I don't want to be alone._

"Oh! I got an idea. How about a masquerade ball?" Io suggested. Hibiki looked at the others, Miyako and Daichi seems to be in favor. The duo had aleady begun talking with each other, smiles and laughs are scattered in each phrase. Yamato is still the same rigid guy while Alcor... Is really getting in Hibiki's nerves in terms of weird factor. Hibiki nods slowly, "I'll ask for Hinako and Jungo's help for that."

 _The darkness swirling in my chest._

"Aren't you going to invite me in the prom, Yamato?" Alcor asked with a mischievous smile. Yamato turned to look at the man in disgust. This made the older albino pout sadly with Miyako coming over Alcor's side to pat him on the shoulder. Hibiki doesn't know why Yamato and Alcor are always bickering. Maybe this must be what Yamato's usual 'friendship' must be like in his household then.

 _ **I won't let you go.**_

"It's decided. We'll have a masquerade ball. Come on Hibiki! Daichi! To the mall~!" Io declares as she stands up heroically. Hibiki just scratched his head when he saw Daichi was also pumped in making himself look good for his crush. 'Hibiki sighed, "the things I do for my friends…"

 **The stage has been set up... Let the murder plot begin.  
**

* * *

So... If the words are bold, italicized and underlined, it's the suspect's thoughts all together. ^^


	4. Rising Action

The rating K+ means some bits of blood right? I...I'm not sure but... That will happen in the next 2 chapters handled by Akai-nee... ;n;

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

"Kuze... Answer me." Yamato asked. Hibiki remained emotionless, sitting on the chair as he looked at the observation window. Outside the mirror was Ronaldo, Makoto, Io, Alcor and Daichi. Ronaldo and Makoto was reviewing the crime scene while Alcor watched the shaken brunet.

 _I held my tongue_

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

" _It really wasn't that hard to see how much you liked him, Miyako-chan~" The figure taunted. Lifting her chin, Miyako wondered who this person was. The person was using a male synthesizer considering the voice. Rough gloves are used to hide fingerprint. "I always knew the truth that's rotting underneath but you know what? I really didn't want to do this either, but you pushed me to do this..."_

" _Oh well~ Today's your lucky day. You'll die beautiful." The soon-to-be-murderer giggled._

* * *

[Outside]

"Do you recall the last time you had contact with Miyako, Shijima?" Alcor inquired. Daichi stopped and looked at him in the eye. Alcor was serious, especially when he was tasked to handle the demon trial system. He needed to know everything about the situation. The teen can't give way to his emotions, not when other higher entities will become the jury of the trial.

"Well... She called me while I was talking with Hinako and Jungo, stating that I asked her to: meet me in the garden alone so we could talk about stuff one on one." Daichi frowned, scratching the back of his head. "I don't recall texting her that so I asked her to come back to the school and she agreed... And then I waited and got worried so I went to check on her... I.."

 _The night ended so suddenly,_

"I understand your sentiments Shijima. And I know you are not lying as Nitta-san has followed you while you went to the garden." Alcor looked acquiesced, bothered at something. Daichi looks at his side at a despondent Io. She hasn't spoken after hours of crying for Miyako's death. "Autopsy showed that the murder was done at the night of the Prom, having several curses placed on her for further torture."

 _And I left a friend behind._

"I just… I can't believe Hibiki would be the one to do that... I don't think he would take this friendship over love thing too far you know?" Daichi was really confused. Remembering those moments when Hibiki asked him to affirm their promise that the three of them be the best of friends forever and ever. "It feels wrong."

"However, the summoning radar does not lie. Lugh was summoned and was the exact entity who committed the murder. He even testified that it was Hibiki who is the one that has summoned him."

"Yeah..." Daichi still felt that something was wrong. What was it? He couldn't tell. Not right now. Io bowed her head slightly, looking down with dull brown eyes.

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

 _Everyone disappeared into the distance,_

"Kuze... You are a stubborn fool. Do you understand the consequences of your defiance?" Yamato was pissed at the raven because he knew, the raven wasn't the one who did that. Yamato believed sincerely that Hibiki had no obvious motive. "I know that the motive presented by Ronaldo Kuriki is utterly false yet you accept it? Enlighten me as to why you accept that fool's conclusion?"

 _Leaving me behind._

"…" Hibiki didn't respond, as if he received a punch from his ex-superior. When Yamato left, Hibiki knew the albino wouldn't give up on him just yet. Because what Ronaldo said was the truth, a partial truth. No one knew the full story, too complex and painful to tear. It was just among them: Daichi, Io and Him.

 _ **I shouldn't cry, but I really want to…**_

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _Don't look back in the past." The friend whispered to the other, a small smile perched on lips. The friend held out a hand for the other. "Ignorance is a bliss for an audience including ourselves? Let's hide this secret from the whole world. Together, the Truth will never be found by the Administrator."_

" _Okay." The other answered. Reaching out and grasping the hand firmly, the two figures walked away, heading back to the ballroom._

* * *

 **Has the murder really been solved….?**

...

..

.

My gut feeling tells me she's going to kill them... again. *sigh*


	5. Anti-Climax

Begin with the murder description I suppose? :D

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

 _Miyako couldn't see but she could sense immense magic within her kidnapper. The albino wanted to summon out her demon or at least fight back, but there was a seal placed on her head and chest. Hands wrapped with tape, Miyako wonders how someone has decided to murder her on the ball itself. Miyako gave off a muffle as she was still gagged. She could feel the cold air breeze through her legs. Was she being lifted up in the air? "Whmmym?"_

 _"Bye." Miyako felt several blows on her torso and chest. Going through her, Miyako struggled to scream due to the intense agony. It was going through her from all sides of her body with a tint of electricity, Miyako knew this wasn't just some ordinary human. This was a demon's work._

* * *

"The final verdict has been passed and yet I am amazed to see you fall for this trickery again, Daichi? As your long-term friend, I have noticed your predictability over the simplest of matters, shall I tell you then the rotten truth underneath?" Hibiki asked with uninterested eyes.

 _I'm all alone_

"Eh?" Daichi became tense, what was Hibiki spouting about? It was already the day of the raven's freaking execution and he's finally confessing. Hibiki continues, uncaring of the looks being given to him. "Look deep inside yourself. Right now, you're delusional, caught up in a web of lies so shall I cut you free from your binds one last time?"

 _Everyone left me behind_

"I..." Daichi looked down, biting the lower part of his lip. Deciding for himself, Daichi answered. "I'm not expecting much from you but... Fine."

 _Even you ran away._

"Then let's go back in time, at the time of the prom..." Hibiki stared in thin air. A thin wisp of air whirled and something emerged, a familiar scene. Makoto and Ronaldo was shocked while Daichi stared at the scenario. Hibiki explained, raising his shackled hands. "First thing I would like you to remember is the members present in the event."

 ***I'm not asking much just give me your heart. ***

"I get it. The prom used 'Smoke and Mirrors' - a Yandere song which was orchestrated by you. The prom was organized by the student council and the murder occurred in the garden. What else do we need to know from this?" Ronaldo wondered. Hibiki merely shook his head, somewhat entertained with the movement of the crowd in the memory. A masquerade ball with students dressed with the best of fabric and style. "So you know that all the participants are registered by the Student Council. One point."

 ***And put no one else above me please just say you love me. ***

"Next problem: the timing of all the events. Don't you understand the timing of such a song? It's really sound." Hibiki complimented, peering at the authorities asking his friend on what is currently happening. "I can re-demonstrate past events with the data stored in my head. It's not that hard to do, just focus and recalibrate your concepts for materialization. For more information, go to Fumi Kanno and say you know Hiro Tadashi. Nickname I made online to chat with her."

 ***Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one. ***

"So are you showing us your proof of innocence? Why so late..." Makoto interrogated. Something was wrong if that was the case. Hibiki looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Actually no. I'm as guilty as the devil. I really could have done something better than that."

 ***Without you my life means nothing so just say you love me. ***

"Don't give me that look, Makoto-san? It's already my last moments with my best friend. I'm only helping Daichi articulate his thoughts." Hibiki watched the scene focus towards a brunet wearing a white tuxedo running out of the room. "I will not say that I'm guilty or that I'm innocent. Let's focus on Daichi's memory shall we?"

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

" _What have you done?" The sound of an incomer made the murderer turn to face the person. Seeing the familiar face, the murderer realized the consequences of the deed._

 _The corpse before them was unrecognizable at a far glimpse yet coming closer… Hanged and lacerated, the female's face had a look of horror. One eye remaining as the blindfold got torn from a sharp long fragment of ice came out from behind the head. Splattered and dripping blood frozen in place due to the low temperature casted around the parameter of the area, Miyako was frozen in place like a grotesque piece of art. The person seems to know what was going on and planned on walking away._

* * *

"So what do you think happened next?" Hibiki asked the two officers, a smile plastered on his face. Makoto went silent, answering slowly. "Daichi Shijima found Miyako Hotsuin's corpse hanged on a tree stabbed by multiple sharp long weapons, preferably spears and swords. He then called for the others with his scream of terror and sadness."

"Is that all you think that happened?" Hibiki frowned. Daichi knew that frown, 'That was obviously the wrong answer for him. What is he trying to tell me?'

"Look at the whole picture, Daichi. Is that really the end of the murderer's plot. The murderer was cunning and synchronized with the movements, what was the murderer trying to prove?" Hibiki asked. Daichi felt jumbled. Hibiki continues to frown at him until Ronaldo came to his rescue.

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

" _Don't go." The murderer uttered. Holding the witness' arm, the murderer finally broke into tears. The person was still not facing the murderer, face blank of emotion. The murderer confessed. "We promised we'd always be the best of friends. But because of her, we fell apart…I… I had to do it."_

" _I know." The friend commented. The murderer cringed at the person's steel eyes scan the souls, including the murderers._

* * *

"That the murderer was part of the student body. The same murderer also had access and organized the program to leave Miyako unprotected." Makoto also continued her colleague's speech. "The murderer specifically used a humanoid demon to do his bidding of murder."

"And here the dilemma comes. Because I won't accept your offer of proving my innocence, you will never know if I was the one who summoned that demon. Based on pure motive and few evidence set against me, I am now under demon court order." Hibiki rolled his eyes with a smile still on his face.

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

 _Yet the person turned to hug the blood-soaked murderer. Facing the murderer's tear-soaked face, the friend gave out a smile but was also teary eyed. "Don't worry…It's going to be okay."_

* * *

"You'll come to regret that choice. Your execution is... brutal." Makoto looked to the side with an uneasy look. Hibiki remained to have an indifferent expression. "Why won't you let us help you clear your innocence? Chief was willing to vouch for you-"

"I hate playing these type of games, it drives me insane from people's sheer mentality of generalizing ideas and events." Now all three of the people were confused, the raven who was at first very cooperative now became utmost sour and difficult to decipher. It seems they have yet to scratch the surface of the mystery. This was bad, that meant Justice has yet to be found.

"Daichi... If you don't want to stay, then tell me and leave." Hibiki grimaced, "It seems you have few time left to spare. Why not go for a walk by the park? You know… Our favorite park when we were younger?"

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

" _And if it won't? The murder's done and…" The murderer began but was shushed by the friend. The friend's eyes were closed while the hug was reciprocated by the broken murderer. The murderer was still crying, but that gave the friend an idea. "Let's go back in time and remember the good times."_

* * *

"Huh?" Daichi asked, dubious at the raven's suggestion as the guards came and drag the teen away. Ronaldo and Makoto followed the raven, judgement was coming and Yamato was sure to sulk for losing his best right-hand-man.

"Park?" Daichi contemplates to himself. After a while, he realized something important. 'Where's Io?!'

Pulling out his phone, Daichi's eyes widened at the text he ignored since one hour ago. It was from Io, asking him to go to Tokyo Park. The same park he, Io, and Hibiki went to when they were still kids.

Hearing the pitter-patter of hasty footsteps, Hibiki smiled with half-open eyes. Even when his execution date is in order, the raven ponders about his two best of friends. 'I wonder if Daichi will figure it out? The truth of the masquerade ball… Is Io the only thing that kept Daichi in the dark?'

 **Do you think this is the end of the murder?**

* * *

Character murder… Something I seem to do in every ending of a story I make… Strange. I wonder why? :)


	6. Falling Action

Murder 2, let me add some more… Hehehe~ :D

* * *

[DEATH SENTENCE]

In some sort of container, Hibiki couldn't see anything but the darkness as he stood there. Handcuffed and mouth sealed, the guards were afraid he would summon out a demon. The raven looked around, wondering as he knew that everyone outside the box could see him.

 _Without everyone,_

* * *

[Park]

"Io…?" Daichi asked, shock evident on his face. The brunet was so shock that he dropped what he was holding so tightly, his phone. The sound of several people talking to him was ignored completely. Several students with the same uniform as the girl was sobbing and telling several accounts to the officers.

* * *

[DEATH SENTENCE]

 _ **My life means nothing.**_

Hibiki thought, feeling the room raise several degrees higher in a very slow rate. Hibiki raised an eyebrow which can't be seen due to his bangs, 'Great. I'm going to be burned to death. What next? Be fed to the Demons-Oh wait I forgot. I will.'

* * *

[Park]

The police were already there placing yellow tapes but Daichi didn't care. Going closer to the tree, Daichi saw a hanged female student. A smile evident on her face with dry tears still evident on her face.

"I-Io?" It was Io, she hanged herself. Her gaze was downward, staring at a letter below her. Daichi shakily picked it up and stared at it. "Why?"

* * *

[Execution Room]

 _Was I the mastermind from the very beginning?_

Hibiki thought, feeling the room raise several degrees higher in a very slow rate. Hibiki raised an eyebrow which can't be seen due to his bangs, 'Great. I'm going to be burned to death. What next? Be fed to the Demons-Oh wait I forgot. I will. If I remember correctly, Judge Polaris wanted my soul torn to non-existence. Is Judge Polaris really a She? I mean in my opinion; Polaris is definitely a Heshe. A Hesh.'

Looking at the sides, the raven decides to view several memories before the spikes come over to rip him into several smithereens. Sapphire eyes glowing slightly, Hibiki projected a duo. A couple of children playing in the park.

* * *

[Park]

I'm sorry Daichi…

'What do you mean?' Daichi's hand was shaking as he held the letter. His eyes scrolled down several times at the content, making sure that it was indeed written by his friend. After reading it, realization caught up with the teen. Daichi began to run back in full speed because now he knew.

 **One of us lied to you.**

* * *

[Execution Room]

" _Let's be the best of friends! Okay guys?!" A brunet exclaimed. His two friends blinked, what of pure indifference while the other was blushing with a panicked expression. "Oh come on! Friendship isn't bad! We guys will have to stick together! Come on Hibiki! Io! Let's form the unbreakable pinky promise~!"_

" _If you… Say so Daichi.." The brunette called Io hugged her stuff toy teddy bear, inching closer to the neon scarfed brunet. The raven named Hibiki sighed. Io blinked at Hibiki and tilted her head shyly. "What's wrong Hibiki?"_

"No… What would I want to obtain at the end of all this?" Even when he was still watching his childhood past, Hibiki was wiggling his wrists around as well as twirling his hand in sheer boredom. But boredom could do amazing things, such as freeing oneself from the shackles using the hot walls. Flexing his fingers, Hibiki yanked his gag off and did a thinking position, hand rested below his chin.

" _Since I'm the oldest in the group, I'll have to clean your mess, especially you Daichi." Hibiki rubbed his head, but was yanked by the hands from his two companions. Both of them had a different response._

" _Thank you Hibiki~" Io giggled in a cute manner, holding both Hibiki's hand and Daichi's hand. Her hand was awfully cold for a six-year-old. Hibiki wondered, 'Are you nervous?'_

" _I do not make a mess?!" Daichi rebutted, but he looked flustered. Yup, definitely lying in Hibiki's book._

" _Fine. Fine. Have it your way…" Hibiki rolled his eyes and held both pinkies of the duo, forming a circle. He could never bear to hate these two, even if the world was against them._

"How ironic…" Hibiki looked up and laughed at his predicament.

* * *

[Streets]

Hibiki knew everything.

"Watch out, kid!" A man warned, nearly crashing at the running teen. Daichi didn't respond and continued sprinting. He has to go back. He has to tell them the truth. Cursing internally, Daichi hoped with all his heart that he can make it before the finale.

 **Miyako...**

* * *

[Execution Room]

 _"Neh~ Hibiki?" A ten-years-old Io asked a sleeping raven. Tugging him by the long appendage of his jacket, Io wanted to ask a very important question. "Have you seen Daichi? I can't seem to find him anywhere..."_

 _"He's with Airi, doing a project." Younger Hibiki responds without a change in tone. Io let go of her friend's jacket and walked away to the door. Hibiki continues speaking, making the girl freeze. "Airi doesn't love Daichi and Daichi has no sort of feelings for her either. Don't do anything rash like that time in Osaka. Remember, I know what you did with Himeko..."_

 _"..." Io walks forward as if not hearing a single thing the male said. However, before she closed the door, Io answered with her eyes sharpened like daggers at serious blue eyes. "We're friends, right?"_

"Always..." Hibiki muttered, giving the same response as his younger self. Resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, Hibiki can sense Daichi coming back. Call it intuition, but Hibiki understood that if the scarf wonder were to make it... Maybe he would be saved after all? No. There was a higher chance of getting killed right here, right now. The whole room is turning steamy, making the place foggier than usual.

 _"So messy..."A thirteen-years-old Hibiki looked down at the dark alley. Even when the figure couldn't be seen clearly in the dark, the raven can smell a scent of blood and hear tiny droplets of liquid falling to the ground. "Using a knife and stabbing the person ten times is overkill. Research first, will you?"_

 _"..." The figure stayed at its original spot while the young teen march forward to it. The rest of the memory was blurred except for the raven who seems to pull out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the murderer's face. " I did promise to clean up the mess, right?"_

 **So have you realized the multiple murders underneath?**

* * *

Murder 2 is done. :D I think I want a murder 3 this time.


	7. Rollercoaster

Wait. Need to roll in the murders before she takes over... Ya?

* * *

[Entrance of Building]

I love you

The first thing Daichi did was enter the building and check if the elevators were online. It was but packed with guests and demons so Daichi plunged head first to the stairs. Running and even jumping down to the basement, Daichi held his phone as a light source. The letter pocketed securely for evidence.

* * *

[Execution Room]

 _"What do you think is worse? A demon trial punishment or a human trial punishment." A sixteen-years-old Io asked Hibiki and Daichi. Hibiki shrugged, reading a small novel held by his right hand. Daichi was the one who answered. "If it were me, I would say that a demon court is more terrifying than the human court since the punishments are more gruesome and inhumane than the latter one."_

 _"70% of the trials involve the destruction of the soul, disabling reincarnation and resurrection for magic users." Hibiki glanced at the other two. Both whom were clueless regarding the new court system in Japan. Hibiki explained further for his friends' enlightenment. "I'm not a lawyer but the law system is a judicial one, where the judge is actually of an alien race."_

"!" Hibiki felt a sharp pain pierce through him as he saw the memory vanish temporarily as it was also stabbed by a tendril. Looking down, Hibiki saw the spike went through his stomach and one even broke his left leg. Blood was the only color prominent in his vision. Hibiki tried to refocus his vision, very hard when a lot of blood was suddenly flowing out of your body.

 _"The name of the current Judge would be Polaris. Not sure if Polaris is a She or He? Anyways, Polaris is very famous for subjecting criminals into deletion, but worst case scenario would be bringing harm with the balance of the country." Hibiki flipped one page and read his favorite comedy character die in the climax, making him close the book immediately with disappointment. "She is very meticulous regarding temperance and has twelve children all of which are skilled in one field at least."_

 _"So weird... Maybe Polaris has the God-gene or something." Daichi suggested, "Or is very strict with her children, but having a leash on one's neck would drive anyone crazy. Even me. Oh and where did you get that info? I don't think anyone would want to write about a creepy intro-background with a Judge that could kill you if looked at the wrong way."_

 _"Oh. I got the information from my RPG partner Al Saiduq. We met in a random PVP room by mere accident. Then we just kept meeting each other in different online RPGs so we eventually decided that we should accept what Fate wants us in store and become friends… Yamato scolded me for procrastinating in Summertime- Why are you asking? You guys don't usually ask where I get my info so what's up?"_

 _"Very suspicious..." Io pulled out a keychain magnifying glass at Hibiki, her eyes enlarged due to the lens. "Are you sure Fate wants you to just be friends with Al Saiduq or something more?"_

 _"No. We are both guys Io. Just no..." Hibiki was shaking his head with closed eyes as both Io and Daichi tries to 'persuade' his friend to come meet them in Japan. After a whole lot of failed persuasion, Hibiki gave in with a hesitant smile. "Fine. I'll try my best. Don't blame me if he ruins our lives."_

Once the tendrils retreated, Hibiki kneeled down to feel the very hot metal on his knees. Hibiki calculated the necessary chances for survival and smiled, "I'm not going to make it."

" _Of course he won't. It's not like Yamato will get jealous that his friend got taken away from him." Io teased with a matching smile and sweet giggle. Daichi looked horrified and tried telling Io that their student president is not gay. Hibiki was looking away, flustered and muttering to himself._

"I guess…" Hibiki whispered, clutching his stomach which was still bleeding non-stop. Slowly, a portion of the floors were getting tainted with his blood. Looking up, Hibiki's eyesight was beyond blurry. Only the sounds of his memories remain. "You are…. Really…"

" _You'll never understand True Love at this rate, Daichi." Io childishly mentions, Daichi's yelp and a thud was heard. Hibiki tried to search for his memory source. He couldn't, but the voices were still there. "Sometimes, it's the lies that suspends Love in the air."_

" _As if I'd believe that."_

" _Maybe…"_

" _Heh?! Hibiki! Come on! Whose side are you on?!"_

" _Me~!"_

" _Sorry Bro..."_

"Too late Daichi..." Hibiki gets pierced again, narrowly impaling him in the process. Unfortunately, Hibiki legs and arms aren't so lucky. Blood coming out of his mouth, the last thought that came out from the raven was….

 _ **THE TRUTH MUST BE HEARD**_

* * *

Okay… I did good~! Murder of the 3 people are accomplished. Now then, oh wait. Crud. I forgot that we need to unveil who is the mastermind and who isn't… Uh… Will try to destroy the cliffhanger. :)


	8. Resolution

Thank you for PMing me Aira Aura, I read your review and also read the chapters… All three of the characters are murdered …*Sigh* Akai tends to experiment on my chapters. Akai, please don't add anything yet. I'm just busy in school that's all. So this is in connection to chapter 7: Rollercoaster. Will need to make it congruent with the other chapters… OTL

* * *

[Outside]

If I can't have you,

"Wait!" Daichi barged the door wide open, pushing Ronaldo to the ground due to the impact. Daichi was about to speak but halted for the second time. Staring at the container, he couldn't believe this. "Hibiki...? Hey... Can you hear me..."

no one will.

There was no response, the whole container was once again in its clean state. But Daichi believed that his buddy was still there, Hibiki was hiding in the dark like that time teacher Joe taught them the ways of the Ninja. "Come on Buddy... Stop kidding with me. Look... I found the letter you wanted me to read."

"What letter?" Makoto inquired, walking towards the lost teen. Daichi unconsciously pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to the officer. Yamato also went over together with Alcor after they quelled down several demons who saw Daichi's trespass illegal. Ronaldo went close to Makoto and stared at the letter. "Ah. That must be from Nitta….!"

Not even Hibiki.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"You're not after Daichi right, Hibiki?" A twelve-years-old Io asked, holding a knife over the raven's neck. Hibiki blinked back at her, unfazed and collected._

* * *

"That was the time when we were in a field trip in Osaka…" Daichi muttered. Staring at the fading memories that glowed within the metal container. An Asian female wearing a white cheongsam stepped forward with interest. Makoto and Ronaldo wasn't allowing Yamato to read the letter, discussing to themselves that they have to talk with the Administrator of a change in decision. Yamato went to stand near the mirror, looking at the other side of the memory.

"Oh~ It seems Hibiki really is dead. So my theory is right, that a person injected with the X-substance releases memories before death. I wonder what the corpse is trying to tell the audience?" The Asian commented, a smile with a light spark of interest in her expression. Alcor explained to Daichi that this Asian was a renowned programmer/scientist Fumi Kanno.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _What do you think?" Hibiki responded as he stares back at his best friend. Io frowned and right before the brunet could slice the throat, Hibiki held his friend's wrist and a snap was heard. Having the knife drop down to the ground, the raven stepped on the knife with his foot and continued. "So you were the one who accidentally murdered those females. I just wished you didn't murder Mamori, I was forced to take the main stage when she died. Really a hassle as I wanted to stay at home and play some more games. And for the record, you and Daichi are my best of friends. Do I need to fall in love with him, a klutz? Maybe you'll get a higher chance of getting hit on by me sincerely."_

* * *

"Pfft." Fumi rolled her eyes, seeing as both Ronaldo and Makoto left to talk with the authority. Holding a webcam, the scientist could see the others silent and at a loss (Daichi). Watching the scene unfold, Fumi said in an amazed voice, "Able to trick Hibiki? What a cunning Yandere, that brunette is."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _You…" Io tried getting out of her friend's grip and looked at him helplessly. That made Hibiki to pause momentarily, giving her a chance to head butt the raven on the face and slide her leg to make the raven fall. Getting her knife, Io pointed it directly at the fallen raven. Sapphire eyes widen in shock; Io gave her signature cheery smile. "I'm glad you told me your opinions, but I think you know too much."_

" _Not much. Just enough." Hibiki frowned at the woman. Looking around, Hibiki was out of options. He knew Io had a Taser somewhere in her jacket, he was lucky that the female thought he was defenseless. "If you kill me, how many more girls and guys will you murder Io?"_

" _As many as needed Hibiki." Io giggled. Hibiki cringed as his leg was being stepped on by heels. Io twirled her knife as she stared at the vulnerable raven. "Let's make a deal. You and me."_

* * *

"Ah!" Daichi was shocked when the memory vanished but another one popped out by the mirror. Fumi went over Yamato who was crossing his arm to watch the next memory. Fumi then started explaining to Yamato on the concept of memories. That everything had to be seen in a certain perspective to understand things. Alcor was already covering his mouth, closing his eyes in thought. Daichi looked and realized that the memories are turning recent.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _What is Miyako-chan to you, Alcor?" Hibiki smiled at his guest with a cheeky voice, holding a magazine featuring Japanese hardware and gadgets. Both teens were in a bedroom that had a blue and white theme. Hibiki was wearing a bunny-themed pajama while Alcor wore a plain white loose shirt and pants. Hibiki was already resting on his bed while Alcor was still sitting up, facing the raven's bedside. The albino cupped his mouth in thought, removing his hand to answer the raven's question. "Miyako-chan… She is a wonderful companion."_

" _Really? Man... You aren't into romance, are you?" Hibiki threw his magazine on the far table side. The magazine landed perfectly on the table. Shifting his body to face the other bed, Hibiki watched what the albino look around. Alcor was looking at the raven's collection of books in particular. Alcor must be seeing if there were any interesting ones in there, moving his hand to touch some books and cartridges of the games placed there. Hibiki continues on, "If I were you, I would be with Miyako twenty-four/seven. She is a true Asian beauty. Nice catch Bro."_

" _She can handle. I believe in her capabilities." Alcor's hand halted on one book, pulling out one novel. Hibiki stared at it and asked. "You're into Sappy novels? Okay...? Not judging you."_

" _The cover looks interesting…" Alcor held the book and flipped the book open, Hibiki hummed as he peeked for a split second at the book's cover. It showed the night sky with shooting stars. Deciding to look down his floor tiles, Hibiki's eyes widened. The raven noticed a peculiar keychain below him, quickly pushing the red and black striped cube under his bed._

" _I guessed wrong… This book is insipid even if it promises a good story plot." Alcor tossed it back and it bounced away, landing on the floor. Hibiki didn't bother to fix it, having other books on his bedroom floor. Hibiki was still looking down, making Alcor throw a pillow at him. "What are you thinking about? Let's do something interesting~"_

" _Just a promise I made with a friend…Wonder when I'll do it. And! Yamato was right for saying that you are an insomniac owl, not that this is a bad thing in the student council's line of work termed paperwork. How about playing some horror games in the middle of the night?" Hibiki suggested and looked up, his friend is animate in the dark. Standing up to set up the game consoles, the blaring lights from his flat screen TV illuminated the room. Hibiki didn't move as he was too lazy to try. (He also doesn't play video games in the dark anymore, highlighting the horror genre.) "After this, you're going to sleep and see Miyako tomorrow, right?"_

" _Give me some time to ponder about that." Alcor answered, inserting a cartridge to begin playing. Hibiki placed a blanket over him, ignoring the male. However, he felt a hand hold his feet, suddenly being dragged down to the floor. Hibiki held his bed sheet for dear life which was also being dragged along. Alcor tugged again with a smile, Hibiki was shaking his head frantically. Alcor tugged the raven down, Hibiki looked at him accusingly. "I know you didn't play these games yet so you are watching me play. You did buy these games, after all."_

 _"Noo~! I won't be able to sleep if we do that!" Hibiki yelps as he fell from the floor. Alcor looks back at the title screen, leaving the raven on the floor. Alcor looks back and throws a game controller. Hitting the raven's head, Hibiki hears the albino's voice. "Come on, the game is starting."_

* * *

"Alcor you are a douche." Daichi shook, doing his best to hide his sadness. Remembering the times when Hibiki called Daichi at certain periods to ask where he was, asking as well if he was with Miyako. Hibiki had a valid reason, Daichi felt more horrible. "He was warning everyone... And I'm a jerk for ignoring him…"

"At least you realized Shijima…It's the thought that counts." Fumi said, looking around their area. Most of the audience was disbursing, memories of someone they didn't know was a waste of time for them. Looking at her associates and the memory, Fumi formulates a painful statement for her past colleague. "So Hibiki warned everyone in a subtle manner and…"

"Well. You got your chances, Alcor or should I call you Al Saiduq." Fumi sniggered. The albino merely glared at the woman and the whole room's temperature dropped drastically. Laughing wasn't the best response for someone who was not from this world. Fumi looked away from the fuming teen, asking aloud. "What's wrong with you guys? The deed has been done. We can't change the past so let's learn from it. I'm sure Hibiki wants us to do so…"

"Kanno… You do not need to state the obvious." Even Yamato had given the scientist a glare that could pierce through fiber glass. Fumi gave a creepy smile, interested at her superior's warning. Alcor was an anomaly she'll dissect someday. Yamato was a different case. After all, the power residing in her superior vanishes when the vessel dies. "Chief. You've never gave me a warning before~ Is Hibiki your lover?"

"He is a man with great talent…" Now her smile dropped down. This time it was Fumi who was surprised at her superior's lack of information. Blinking, Fumi asked for a clarification. "Come again."

 **The case is far from over…**

* * *

I guess I think I can do a deus ex machina trick so one of them survives but… Akai-nee might murder them again… So I'm not risking it for now. Please wait. I will finish homework first.


	9. Deus Ex Machina

This chapter is for the deus ex machina.

* * *

'No one is commenting back at me,' Fumi thought with a bored expression, letting out a sigh, 'It seems I was right to theorize that the kid's still single. Hmm… I'm starting to feel bad for losing a willing test subject. Heading back to that apathetic Chef then.'

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _You are and always will be for Daichi, his Best friend." Hibiki stated, while he played a gun shooting game. Io was beside him, drinking a milkshake. Hibiki turned to see his friend in an even more irritated mood. He found the source of her anger when he spotted Daichi and Miyako entering the arcade. Putting the toy gun down, Hibiki held her hand. Dragging her to the other exit, Hibiki told his friend with a smile. "Come on. Let's go and shop. I'm paying for all the expenses."_

 _"If it's your treat, I would want to buy the dress we saw in that store." Io mentioned, giving a tint of pain for the raven's pocket. Hibiki smiled warily, "Anything for my friends..."_

* * *

"It seems my gift to Hibiki is better than I initially planned." Fumi looked down at her webcam. When the memory vanished, the raven asked her albino superior in regards to his earlier remark, "Chief… When you said Man with great talent. You meant it figuratively right?"

More silence, the scientist was beginning to connect the dots and needed just one more confirmation. "You guys do know what's Hibs gender right or were you all blinded with the tomboyish actions...? That's why one of the possible motives of killing Miyako was 'Out of Love', if I were to base this claim on the head detective's notes…"

"Hold on. Hibiki is a man, I swear he is-" Daichi rebutted but halted with his sentence. Thinking over what the scientist talked about, the teen slowly looked at Fumi with that dumbstruck face. "Hey Fumi. You seem to know a lot about Hibiki even when it's the first time I saw you... Am I right to say that you're Hibiki's lost sister?"

"Deeper than that." Fumi's smile didn't make Daichi happier. Looking back at the mirror, Daichi watched a familiar setting come into view. This memory is the moment of Truth, to see what really happened during the time of the murder. "No… His parents said that they only had one daughter!"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _I wonder if Al Saiduq received the message…" A raven said out loud, looking at the decorated school. Walking to the fountain, the raven looked at herself in the water's reflection. Like a fairytale, the raven was dressed in a simple white gown with blue ribbons decorating her dress. A white satin sash tied the thin strands of long curly black hair at the back of the female, the usual messy hair was somewhat tamed for the final event. It seems that the raven was nervous, holding a black and red striped cube keychain in her right hands. She was fidgeting and hesitant in entering the door. However, the raven spoke out, "Well… This is it. The final moment…"_

 _Bringing out a white mask, the raven smiled to herself. Wearing the white mask over her face, sapphire eyes glowed eerily in the dark. Walking forward with flat shoes, the raven pepped-talked by herself. "It's time to surprise them."_

* * *

"You are right at a certain point, Shijima. True. I'm the abandoned child of the Kuze family, Hibiki's older sister. But I really thought everyone knew about this. Why else was I not part of the investigation? Perceptive, analytical and devoid of expression matched with a terrible case of sarcasm, I thought our resemblance was like a gun on my head… Guess I got shot down by ignorance." Fumi shrugged, reverting back to her bored expression. "Yet, they were wrong to declare that there was only one daughter. What 'my parents' are trying to state is the fact I never existed, that they only had one child, it was Hibiki. Pfftt… You should try checking the government records as proof. Back to the dilemma, let's review the evidence…"

"Even so, you could have aided Sako's investigation in the sideline?" Yamato's voice was as cold as steel, Fumi's straight line turned into a frown. "Because Chief, I dislike my past. This case probes on Hibiki's past. Ergo, Hibiki's parents, friends, associates, and strangers. Aha! I can see that look in your face Chief. Am I right that you are thinking somewhere in the lines of, 'Removing the ban of all officers to investigate in regards to their blood-related members?'"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _Why are you here, Alcor…?" Yamato said in a dark tone, he was wearing his usual black formal attire when the albino is forced to participate in night meetings. Alcor only beamed at him, Yamato didn't like his face of glee. "What are you planning for, dressing up as the Phantom of the Opera? If it has something to do with kidnapping Miyako as a Trick, I will have to remind you that it isn't April Fools yet."_

" _A close friend invited me~ We're supposed to mimic a character in a game, novel or play." Alcor hummed, but it was unintentional. He was just a tad excited with meeting a friend, no matter how horrifying his online partner describes him/her as. Yamato was still frowning but an eyebrow was raised up this time. "You have a friend in this school?"_

" _That's harsh of you, Yamato. I can recall very well that you're also part of my dearest friends list." Those words made Yamato look away in disgust, but Alcor continues to smile back at him and asked in a mischievous voice, "Beside the point, who is the lovely lady the noble Yamato Hotsuin will dance for tonight's ball?"_

" _The one who gets the ring in the wine glass…" Yamato said with his teeth gritted. He really didn't like that smile on his associate's face, having an urge to dunk Alcor's head on the punchbowl. "Unfortunately for you, you will need to dance in this ball. Not to worry, I'll make sure to send your waltz to your dearest sibling Mizar."_

" _Yamato… Do not be too harsh on me. I merely wish to satisfy my curiosity about my online partner's true identity." Alcor spoke in a gentle manner, looking down at his hand. On his right hand, the albino held a small white bunny doll keychain. "The only common name he associates himself as is Hiro. Not to worry, we'll head out afterwards and play games in the arcade. I just need to find the keychain I sent him when I was still in abroad."_

* * *

"The real reason why no one was able to testify Hibiki's presence in the ballroom was because she came out of the closet, stopped cross-dressing and switched back to her real gender. I heard that this was Hibiki's last year in High school so maybe she wanted to I don't know… Commit murder?" Fumi was watching the crowd in the Prom. Classic music that slowly changed to modern Japanese music. "If it were me, I'd stay at home and finish my project… Maybe, Hibiki could have been working on renewing that crappy translator in my self-made browser."

"Then why wasn't it written in the records…?!" Alcor stopped in his line of thought as if he found something out. Daichi was surprised to see himself in the memory. He was with Hinako and Jungo, persuading the raven about not replacing the food with chawanmushi. The brunet also saw Airi playing the piano while Keita was having an argument with one of their teachers: Joe. Otome was talking with Io before Io excused herself onto doing something else. Daichi spoke out quietly, "Io wasn't part of the student council…But because she knew the student council members, she gained the same information distributed towards the student officers."

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _Remember your boundaries Alcor. You are engaged with my sibling. Fulfill your role." Yamato watched at the corner of his eyes, the albino frowned and clutched the bunny keychain. Yamato didn't need to see that, a sign that Alcor might rebel against rules imposed on him. Like the last time with Cor Caroli. Yamato needed this to happen, the consequences was atrocious to say at the least. Humanity wasn't ready for the Trials. "Besides, your so-called friend has always referred himself as a male. Thus, I disapprove your method of garnering a relationship. Your genes are vital for the prosperity of Japan. Now then, have you seen Kuze?"_

" _Thank you for the remark Yamato, no matter how horrid you described it as. I'm sure you care for my happiness…" Alcor reflected, forming a pout at his friend's terrible comforting skills. Without the duo noticing, behind them was the raven they were looking for. Hibiki crept silently to surprise both albinos with her appearance. Before she could grab both of their shoulders, Alcor revealed, "And no, I haven't seen him yet. However, I heard from Io Nitta that he was preparing for something special. I wonder what it will be about."_

* * *

"It seems I underestimated Nitta… Having my members at the back of her hand, she could easily procure the names, programs and disguises of each individual entering the party." Yamato closed his eyes. Now that he lost his precious family, the albino will eventually revert back to his old calculating self. It seems both albinos are getting into business, filling in the holes of the supposed accomplished case. Yamato saw Hibiki retreat from her stance. Eyes widening, she ran out of the room. "Our school nurse, Otome Yanagiya, had also reported Nitta's health and mana storage to be beyond human, not that I had taken that into considerations in the past."

"Based on the deceased suspect's memories, Io Nitta has shown a history of unregistered murders followed by a motive of Distorted Passion or illogical envy." Alcor had a faraway look as he talked, he looked pissed for some reason. While the raven ran in the memory, they saw Daichi pick up his phone and he responded with a confused face. The memory was quickly shifting from the Ballroom-styled room into the school's garden. "If the woman was still alive, her defense attorney would use the plea of insanity, allowing such an event be called an 'excusable homicide.' Understandably, if Io Nitta was caught and trialed, the court wouldn't be human based. Most of the juries will give no empathy with a race such as the humans. Due to the Hotsuin's influence and power within the demon realms, the heaviest death sentence would be thorough deletion...The same punishment afflicted to Hibiki Kuze."

 **Yet the Credits are rolling**

* * *

I will make everyone live… I just need to find a way. Give me some time to think…


	10. Conclusion

I want a happy ending so I will make one.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _What have you done?" Hibiki felt her blood freeze as she said this, watching in horror as the murderer turn. Io looked like an emotionless mannequin with her blue dress splashed with bits of blood. Seeing Miyako dangling with her whole body mutilated with ice shards and electricity, Hibiki shook and took a step back. A part of the garden looked like a frozen graveyard, Miyako was frozen in place like a grotesque piece of art. Hibiki knew she failed and planned on running away. Taking a deep breath, Hibiki couldn't handle her failure and her friend's murder and turned away._

" _Don't go." Io muttered, running after Hibiki to hold her arm tightly. Hibiki didn't look at her, the raven knew she was crying. Hibiki felt empty, not angry when Io confessed. "We promised we'd always be the best of friends. But because of her, we fell apart…I… I had to do it."_

" _I know." Hibiki commented. Turning to face her, Hibiki wondered why Io cringed at her gaze. Doesn't she know the implication of murdering the daughter of one of the most influential humans in history? How was she going to handle this, when even Hibiki couldn't bring herself to find a way to escape the law…Wait. An idea emerged in her head. Hibiki spoke quickly, "Where is Lugh? I want to speak with the deity Io. We don't have much time left."_

* * *

"Lugh lied…" Alcor said, his eyes were closed. Yamato turned to stare at the teen, nodding to himself that the deity was dead later when the Sword comes out and have a 'chat' with Lugh.

"Hibiki's really charismatic for persuading Lugh to lie even under oath of the universal law." Fumi nodded in acknowledgement. Alcor thwacked the scientist's head, stating in an authoritative voice that "You shouldn't promote such behavior."

"But then why did Io…" Daichi said in a soft voice, looking at Lugh and Hibiki talk to each other. Seeing Lugh bow before vanishing, Hibiki faced Io and pulled out a white handkerchief. The brunet tried again to complete his sentence, "Why did Io have to commit suicide?"

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

" _Shh… Shh. Don't worry…" Hibiki comforted, hugging the blood-soaked murderer. Facing Io's tear-soaked face, Hibiki gave out a tired smile but was also teary eyed. The demon trial was inevitable, one of them had to die. That the raven knew who was going to die. Hibiki did promise to clean up their mess, after all. This ending was expected. "It's going to be okay. I'll fix this."_

" _And if it won't? The murder's done and you said so yourself, the Administrator knows everything…" Io was shushed by her friend. Hugging her tighter, Hibiki's eyes were closed as the hug was reciprocated by the broken teen. Hibiki knew they don't have much time so she had an idea to cheering up her friend. "Let's go back in time and remember the good times. Don't look back in the past."_

" _Let's change your clothes first, ok?" Hibiki whispered to the other, a small smile perched on her lips. Io nodded and held the outstretched hand. "Ignorance is a bliss for an audience including ourselves? Let's hide this secret from the whole world. Together, the Truth will never be found by the Administrator."_

" _Okay." With the brunette's answer, Hibiki dragged her away, heading to the change room._

* * *

"Friendship is indeed a double-ended sword..." Fumi finalized and narrowed her eyes. "Okay. So is it Io who masterminded all of this or is it Hibiki who planned the murder to make it intricate for the cops not to find out? Which one of them was the pawn and which one was the king? Or are they both pieces when seeing each other? Huh… So that's why Polaris gave a quick verdict."

"No… Polaris had other plans…" Alcor snapped his fingers and opening the metal container, it held nothing but the color red. The scent was absent and Alcor walked on top of it. "She knew we would find out about this and hastened the trial. This must have triggered Nitta to commit suicide, probably from Guilt or Fear."

"Nitta did the correct move. By committing suicide, she evaded the trial and is now within the purgatory. Resurrecting her body will have side effects that will strengthen her innocence in the trial." Yamato looked at Alcor scrutinizing the floor. Watching Alcor walk around in circles, Yamato wanted to say to Alcor that he looked like a fool but stopped himself. Now's not the time. "If the Administrator planned this… It becomes understandable that Kuze's memories would have no trace even in the Akashic Records…"

* * *

 _-Flashbacks-_

"…" _Hibiki wore a yellow Mariposa mask which Io was supposed to use for the ball. Now, the raven was using this at the time of the murder, she watched Io and Daichi heading to the garden. Having her dress now worn by Io, Hibiki wore a plain white sundress. A spare which the raven had if some student spilled punch over her dress or whatnot. Looking down to see the black-and-red cube keychain, Hibiki looked up and searched for someone. Instead of going to Alcor, the raven stopped and walked towards a violet-haired female. "Excuse me, Miss? Can you do an important task for me? I would like you to keep a certain keychain for me. Don't tell anyone that I gave you this since it's from a very special person. If this someone comes up to you and ask where you found this, tell him that 'you sent this to me, my virtual husband.' Hehe~ Oh. Sorry. This sentence is one of my unforgettable quotes to him. Thank you very much."_

" _I understand… I'm Mizar by the way-" Mizar paused when Hibiki showed to her a small black-and-red striped cube keychain. Snatching it from the raven, the purple-haired teen loses composure and twirls while holding the keychain. Having black and violet themed gothic-lolita dress, Hibiki knew she made the right choice for selecting Mizar. She looked like a game character all right. "I will willingly do this for your sake. You may go now, Human."_

" _Haha~ Have fun…" Hibiki smiles at the teen. Mizar stopped twirling and was there smiling and holding the trinket as if it was a precious treasure. Tracing the outline of the work, the strange woman seems to be fascinated with her own world. Hibiki shook her head. Turning around, the raven left with her head bowed as she passes through Yamato. Yamato together with Alcor, was looking around to find for Miyako. As soon as Hibiki reached the earthy ground, the sound of Daichi's cry echoed. Hibiki didn't look back and continued running._

* * *

"Then Hibiki should've gotten a lighter judgement, right?" Daichi confirmed. Yamato stared at the scarfed brunet, his arms are still crossed when the he responded. "The Hotsuin clan has never been murdered before by any ordinary citizen. Usually, it is by other clans but that dates way back the Meiji era. However, if Kuze isn't the real murderer, then the punishment will be life imprisonment in a sealed area… What do you say, future Administrator?"

"…" Alcor plucked a white shard from the broken wall, ignoring his friends to stare at the glistening glass piece. Holding it with both hands, Alcor couldn't help but smile with his victory. Unfortunately, Daichi couldn't comprehend why his associates were acting this way. Here was Alcor, who finished bashing the container to find one tiny shard. Then Fumi stares at the shard with a small 'o' on her mouth, astounded with the man's findings. Yamato was also jubilant, shaking his head in good nature when Alcor presented the shard to them. Alcor's declaration made Daichi's confusion grow further. "I win."

"What do you mea-" Daichi wanted him to elaborate, but the doors opened. Makoto and Ronaldo came in with the files. Fumi and Yamato went over Makoto who told them about their findings. Ronaldo, who was part of the investigation team look at Alcor with a folder on hand. "Alcor. Evidences regarding the trial have added once the investigation team entered one of the witness' house… However, the victim and witness have been revived by the four gods yet have no prior memory concerning the event. Alcor. Do you think this case should still be opened?"

'What is he talki-' Daichi saw two people come out from the door, it made him skip a beat. Walking forward, Io tilted her head innocently as she held Miyako's hand. Miyako was looking around and stared at Yamato, he stared back. There was this silent communication between the two until Miyako smiled with Yamato giving a swift nod. The brunet didn't notice or rather not care as he rushed forward to hug both girls. Miyako was curious as to why the teen was crying loudly while Io laughed at her friend's antics. "Miyako! Io! I missed you guys so much~!"

"Shijima. Remember where you are..." With the cold voice behind him, Daichi made a mistake to turn around and see silver eyes turn golden slits. Hearing the shrill scream of the group, Alcor chuckled at his friend's overprotectiveness. Grinning, Alcor went in front of Ronaldo to snatch the file. Skimming it like a pro with one hand, Alcor commanded his detective. "Before the trials start, be meticulous in analyzing Nitta's letter. I'm giving you…An hour from now?"

"What?!" Ronaldo's jaw fell at the impossibility of the task. Looking at the letter within the plastic, Alcor taps the bag and continues challenging him, "There's a secret message here. Do try to find the answer before the trial begins. I'm counting on you Detective Kuriki."

"Unbelievable…" Fumi muttered, but she went to the detective and patted him on the shoulder. "No worries. Me and Sakocchi will help you, right Sakocchi?"

"Indeed. We don't have much time." Makoto stares at the shard the prosecutor was holding with one hand resting on his chest. The shards glow was dulling, "We must find the true perpetrator."

"Oh and Hotsuin twins, be Io Nitta's attorneys. The others are cowards, afraid to fight me in the court." Alcor looked at the shard; a lazy smile was on his face. Miyako and Yamato faced him at the same time, about to react, as they haven't gotten a degree yet. Alcor waves his free hand to them. "In the demon court, the only thing needed is a brain, not some piece of paper."

"Don't listen to Alcor. He's a bad influence…" Ronaldo told the other two, shaking his head in dismay. Io nodded obediently while Daichi pulled out his phone to save the quote. "Shijima. Do not. I repeat. Do not create a hashtag with Alcor's name on it. I know you are better than those fan girls outside. The same fan girls that has a Yamato Hotsuin face on their shirts…"

"Uh…. You should start going now, Mister Kuriki. You have forty minutes left." Io looked at her wristwatch as she said this. Ronaldo took a step back and dragged both Makoto and Fumi outside. Yamato and Miyako were also arguing at Alcor, telling him about his false claim. Alcor was talking to them, but he was also texting on his phone. Daichi could've swore he saw for a short time, two AIs hovering through the TV screen near the trial door. Having violet hair, the AIs vanish before he could see other features. Daichi felt a tug on the shoulder, looking at the side was Io. She looked at Daichi expectantly, he scratched the back of his head, giving her a shrug. Io had a sweat drop fall when her friend did this, "Hey Daichi. Everyone's so lively now."

"I know right? Let's get ready for the trial. We're going to pass this challenge okay?" Daichi smiles back, wondering how far back was the two female's memory erased. Io nodded in agreement but paused. Eyes flickered, Io bit her lips and looked down. Daichi knew she realized where Hibiki went, Ronaldo and Makoto must have debriefed them about the case. Looking at the shard, Daichi had a tiny hope that maybe. Just maybe… Hibiki will come back…?

 **Is there anything left untouched?**

* * *

Yup. Deus ex machina. Yay~


End file.
